The present invention relates to a holder for storing a spare battery in conjunction with a battery-operated device in which the spare battery is ultimately to be used.
Various types of portable and pocket-size electronic equipment such as radios, beepers, and the like are widely used among doctors, hospital personnel, policemen, and other highly mobile persons who must be in relatively constant touch with their offices or collegues. Because the electronic equipment must be always in proper working order it is most annoying and frustrating when the batteries used in the electronic device die or become exhausted, while the user is in the "field" and away from a source or supply for replacement. Generally this occurs at the least opportune or desirable time, and the user is required to scurry madly about finding even a temporary replacement to retain continuity of service and avoid fatal error.
While the batteries used for such electronic devices are themselves relatively small, it is not advantageous to carry spare batteries in one's pocket or elsewhere on the person since they create an annoyance and when changing clothes or uniforms, such loosely held spares may be forgotten.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for holding and storing a spare battery in conjunction with the specific electronic device which is being used.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spare battery holder which is small, lightweight, and which is itself removably attached to the appliance being used.
The foregoing objects together with additional objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.